


The Candidate

by Arrowsforolicity



Series: Arrow Season 4 Theories [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, digxoliver, doliver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsforolicity/pseuds/Arrowsforolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John reaches his breaking point with Oliver</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Need This

"What the hell was that?!"

Those were the first words from Oliver's mouth.

"I don't know, you tell me!"

John slammed his helmet onto the table.

"Excuse me?!"

Oliver takes one step closer towards John.

"You were fighting me and Darhk, John!"

"The same could be said about you! Listen, I'm glad you got to run away with Felicity and escape, but while you were gone your soldiers became a unit. We were not lead. And it works. So you need to back off!"

John takes a step towards Oliver, there chests inches apart. 

Felicity, Thea, and Laurel appear in the doorway, the women seemingly unnoticed by the fuming men.

Oliver puts his finger in the middle of John's chest.

Fear hits Felicity in the chest, which is only brought down to a simmer when Laurel's hand appears on her and Thea's wrists.

"Don't, they need this," she says under her breath.

Oliver keeps his finger planted. His eyes lowering.

"You. Need. To. Ba-"

John's fist comes in contact with Oliver's jaw before he could finish.

Laurel's hand slides down Felicity's wrist, entwining with her fingers, causing the blonde to squeeze her hand.

Blood appears in the corner of Oliver's mouth. 

Rage in his eyes.

Oliver's hand fists.

John is too quick, grabbing his wrist and turning his body, yanking Oliver's hand between his shoulder blades.

"You broke my trust." John whispers before releasing his hand.

He stays put, only bringing his hand to his jaw as his eyes follow John out.

A sigh escapes all remaining people in the room.

John was right.

>>\---------------------->


	2. One Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small thing based on the you took a bullet for me in the promo

"You took a bullet for me."

Oliver smiles and nods, grabbing John's hand like the searing pain shooting through his body was nothing.

Like the worried/angry look Felicity would get when she saw him didn't scare him.

Like the lies he would have to tell wouldn't be that horrible.

Like the unavoidable innocent people who would grab or bump his wound wouldn't pain him.

The only thing keeping that smile on his face was the fact that he was one step closer.

One step closer to forgiveness. 

One step closer to regained trust.

One step closer to their strange normal.

>>\----------------------->


End file.
